Beyblade: Metal Masters - Episode 13
is the 13th episode of Beyblade: Metal Masters and the 64th episode of the Metal Saga. Plot Team Gangan Galaxy go on a train to Russia, where they will face the Russian Team Lovushka next in the world tournament. Gingka is bored of the scenery of the forest and the reindeers and realizes they won't arrive until the next afternoon. He and Masamune looked for Madoka because she left her seat. Madoka seems to have a crush on a scientist named Aleksei who unbenounced to the others, is the leader of Team Lovushka and shows the same interest with Bey statistics. When he is about to do something suspicious, Gingka and Masamune get excited that they found Madoka. Madoka tells them that Aleksei is teaching her about his super strength theory, they seem wired about it then Madoka tells Gingka and Masamune to leave. At night Aleksei tells Anton that he failed to get their data, and Gingka starts to get cold and realizes that Masamune took his blanket then wakes everyone up to do a Beyblade Battle. Just then, a strange boy in a spacesuit named Nowaguma scared them and apologized but they didn't understand him. A girl named Lera told them what he's saying, but then Aleksei arrived and battled Team Gan Gan Galaxy. However, Tsubasa left to go to sleep so they ended up battling them, purposely losing. Nowaguma said that Gingka is strong but Lera lied that he is saying that he lost on purpose. Yu was about to battle Lera but Masamune battled her, much to Yu's dismay. In the meantime, Alexie taught Madoka about the speed of light. While all that was happening, Aleksei was secretly downloading data of the teams Beyblades from Madoka's computer. Lera lost, but she angrily said that she lost on purpose. Masamune didn't believe her, making her face go red in anger. Aleksei decided to battle Yu, but lost on purpose, angering Lera even more. Yu said that the battle isn't fun, then Team Lovushka left. Then Gingka caught a cold, losing his sense of smell. After that, they gave the data to Anton and he said that the major threat is Gingka and finds that his favorite food is hamburgers, so Anton put hamburgers to the other train to lure Gingka but because he had a cold and couldn't smell them, instead Masamune fell for the trap and decided to go back to sleep, while Madoka and Gingka watched in horror. The next morning, they arrived at the arena and Madoka contacted the WBBA and they said that they will find out where he's gone to, then Anton, their guide, is shocked by the fact that Gingka is here and Masamune is nowhere to be seen. They found out that Nowaguma, Lera, and Aleksei are the Russian team. Much to the Team's surprise, Madoka is upset that Aleksei is on the Russian Team. The episode ends with Masamune in a tropical resort yelling "Where the heck am I"?!?!?! Major Events *GanGan Galaxy encounter the Russian representatives; Team Lovushka. *Masamune gets separated from the team by following a hamburger trail set by Anton. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Masamune Kadoya *Madoka Amano *Yu Tendo *Tsubasa Otori *Anton (Debut) *Aleksei (Debut) *Lera (Debut) *Nowaguma (Debut) Beyblades *Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F (Gingka Hagane's) *Ray Striker D125CS (Masamune Kadoya's) *Earth Eagle 145WD (Tsubasa Otori's) *Flame Libra T125ES (Yu Tendo's) *Burn Wolf SW145FS (Aleksei's) (Debut; Featured) *Rock Orso D125B (Nowaguma's) (Debut) *Rock Scorpio T125JB (Lera's) (Debut) Featured Beybattles *Gingka Hagane (Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F) vs. Nowaguma (Rock Orso D125B) = Gingka and Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F win *Masamune Kadoya (Ray Striker D125CS) vs. Lera (Rock Scorpio T125JB) = Masamune and Ray Striker D125CS win *Yu Tendo (Flame Libra T125ES) vs. Aleksei (Burn Wolf SW145FS) = Yu and Flame Libra T125ES win Gallery Aleksei.png|Aleksei|link=Aleksei imagesRTS.jpeg Zangief' cameo.jpg|Zangief cameo Trivia *Starting from this episode, the Japanese opening theme featured Julian Konzern, and Gravity Destroyer as non-silhouettes, as they can fully be seen. *Aleksei is the second character in the anime who owns a Wolf Beyblade without a plastic wheel. *Zangief,a character from the Street Fighter franchise,can be seen as the barman from the train Navigation Video Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Episodes Category:Metal Masters Episodes